<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Shadows-之二 by CoffeeCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425097">Other Shadows-之二</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud'>CoffeeCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Mandos, Gen, Undead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>非常感谢亲爱的@Queensberry 帮我Beta！没有你的帮助，这篇文章绝对无法成形。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Shadows-之二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444675">Other Shadows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm">Drag0nst0rm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常感谢亲爱的@Queensberry 帮我Beta！没有你的帮助，这篇文章绝对无法成形。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hithlum的城墙高得异乎寻常，因其必得如此。<br/>死者需要花费更长的时间，以堆起高高的人梯，才可越过城墙进攻。<br/>他们的上一次进攻失败了，正聚集在城墙下重整旗鼓。即便现在，Caranthir仍可以看见他们。灰败的身体穿着苍白如骨的盔甲，唯在白色积雪的衬映下方得见。死者彼此堆叠，不知痛苦，亦没有智慧残存，无法想到要使用工具。<br/>对于死者之中的多数而言，仅剩的智慧只足以让他们理解自己失败后的下场。这就是生者对其的唯一所知。<br/>当然，也有极少数例外。<br/>“他本该更明智些。”Fingon站在Caranthir身边，麻木地说，“Turgon知道父亲已经离去，他明知道——”无论他本想再说些什么，那些话都被咽下了。他抓紧城墙顶端，好让自己的身体稳住：“现在，他或许就是下一张出现在城墙下的面孔。”<br/>“不会是下一张。”Caranthir不得不安慰对方，可他能提供的安慰也仅此而已，“他意志坚定，不会轻易崩溃。”<br/>Fingon思索了一阵，尔后陈述一个二人都很清楚的事实。“可那着实没有多大作用。”他看向下面人头攒动的死者，“你觉得他做了什么，才让他们这么害怕回到他那儿去？”<br/>Caranthir竭力不去思考此事。思考无助于当下情形。在将这厉声尖叫的死者群落送还其主时，他们承受不起任何罪恶感。<br/>死者的数目已多过生者。若想抓住一线生机，他们必须先占一着。<br/>“我对另一件事更感兴趣：为何死去的人类中仅有十分之一会出现于墙外的群落。”他转而说。这城墙曾属于Fingolfin，但Fingolfin已经死去。拜撤退所赐，如今囿于高墙之内的Caranthir的士兵和Fingon的同样多。他与其他人一样，对这城墙享有同等权利。<br/>“也许是因为他们离开得太快，教他难以捕捉。”Fingon的思绪立即转向这个新问题，“我们总相信他们会离开此世，前往他方。与我们不同。”<br/>“与我们不同。”Caranthir阴郁地赞同。精灵没有一处可企盼的天堂。他们所拥有的只有一个承诺：他们的生命与世界的循环紧密相连，无论这个世界将会存续多久。<br/>活着，死去，或在这二者之间承受可怖的颠倒循环。<br/>他希望身处遥远某地的兄弟们仍属于第一类，但这希望也在逐渐消逝。<br/>身旁的Fingon沉默得叫人费解。Caranthir看向他，然后意识到他正在思考着某些事。<br/>“怎么了？”他问。他曾在深夜花费数小时取下他叔叔的头，好给Fingon留下足够的时间以烧毁身体；保持委婉在当下已经没什么意义了。<br/>“我的父亲抵抗了很久，但我们仍旧目睹他回到墙下。这使我想起我们还没有见到过你的父亲。”Fingon平静地说。<br/>“他也曾是意志坚定之人。”Caranthir确信地说。倘若这场对话的最终走向与他的猜测一致，或许他们仍需要保持委婉，尽管他常常轻视此等品德，“也许——”<br/>“两百年过去了。”Fingon打断他，“没有人能坚强到那种程度，你对此心知肚明。”<br/>Fingolfin在屈服之前抵抗了十二年，最终还是放任自己被塞进一具瘦高身体，覆上与骨骼相似的盔甲。Fingolfin抵抗的时间已远长于常人。<br/>Caranthir之父确实意志坚定。<br/>但没有人能坚强到那种程度。在对抗一个维拉时，坚持到最后。<br/>“也许他去攻击Maedhros的子民了。”他说。<br/>“也许。”Fingon不抱希望地说。他礼貌地避开了他们心知肚明却不愿谈论的事实：距离Maedhros上一次遣送飞鸟传来信息已过去一年有余。信息在路途中的丢失并不常常发生。<br/>但Fingon现在并非意欲谈论它。<br/>“人类的观点与此不同。”他说，“人类认为死亡的殿堂不曾收容过他。或许他直接去了虚空。”<br/>那个誓言，那个被诅咒的誓言，时时刻刻在他心中翻搅。即使他站在Hithlum寒冷的城墙上，仍能感受到它如龙焰般在心底燃烧。<br/>“我想立下一个誓言。”Fingon直言。他抬起手，阻止了Caranthir惊愕的抗议，“不是宣称对宝钻的追索。我没有那么愚蠢，不会在此事上与你们相争，但我会为另一件事，为另一项难以企及的目标起誓。”<br/>“你当真以为虚空比死亡的殿堂更好吗？” Caranthir终于找回自己的声音，得以斥责对方，“它与火焰无异，Fingon！甚至现在它也在自内而外地灼烧我。要不了多久，我的心里将不再有别物残余，除了它的召唤或超越其上的黑暗。这不比别的选择更好。”<br/>“或许仍比现在好一点，”Fingon俯视着那些曾是他族人的破碎尸骸，疲惫地说，“即便没有，虚空至少不会把我扔回来，派遣我去对付那些还在呼吸的人。”<br/>Caranthir闭上眼睛，试图思考。这确有意义，尽管这意义恐怖如烈火炙烤。这将是他见证过被付出的、最高昂的代价。但它确有其意义。<br/>“你要发什么誓？”最后，他用满是挫败的声音发问。<br/>“杀死死亡。”Fingon回答得很快，“这样一来，我要么失败后坠入虚空，要么成功，并因此不必面对它的后果。”<br/>长久以来的头一次，一道浅淡的微笑掠过Caranthir的唇角。 “敬致命死亡。”他说，模仿祝酒的手势向他致意。<br/>“敬致命死亡。”Fingon重复道。<br/>警钟响起，打断了他将要说出的、余下的话。<br/>但在奔向警报发出的地方时，Caranthir看见Fingon仍在动着嘴唇，无声地说话。堂亲的话语落下的一刻，他感受到了力量的涌动。</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>